


SCP-6066

by VivatRex



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angels are Eldritch Abominations, Aziraphale accidentally traumatizes a bunch of humans, Captivity, Idk what I'm doing here guys but I got bored and made Crowley an SCP, M/M, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivatRex/pseuds/VivatRex
Summary: The Foundation has its hands full with this one.Otherwise known as: The One Where Crowley Is Mistaken As An Existential Threat To Humanity
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 862
Collections: Good Omens For Thy Soul, Ixnael’s Recommendations, Ixnael’s SFW corner





	SCP-6066

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no explanation for this other than my burning desire to create SCPs but my inability to a) digest that much canon and b) imitate technical writing with any degree of success.

**ITEM #:** SCP-6066

 **OBJECT CLASS:** EUCLID

**SPECIAL CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES:**

SCP-6066 is to be kept within a Variant Iron Secure Humanoid Containment Cell in Research Sector-03 at Site-19. SCP-6066 is to be monitored at all times for signs of erratic behavior. In addition to standard precautions and around-the-clock human and electronic surveillance, an Overseer-level agent of Abrahamic faith must be present at all times as part of the security attachment detailed to Sector-03. Extensive letterwork and sigils, Enochian in origin, are to be maintained on the exterior of 6066's containment cell, and routinely refreshed as needed.

SCP-6066 must be physically and unexpectedly knocked unconscious by means of blunt force trauma before any attempts are made to transport it. Previous attempts to sedate SCP-6066 have been unsuccessful, even when use of anomalous substances are introduced alongside standard benzodiazepines and/or tranquilizers. During transport, SCP-6066 must be secured within a Class III Humanoid Restriction Harness, including locking collar and extension restraints, and monitored by no less than six armed guards. 

**DESCRIPTION:**

SCP-6066 is a humanoid entity, 1.83 meters in height, and weighing approximately 74 kilos. SCP-6066’s usual appearance is that of a middle-aged red-haired Caucasian male, likely Anglo-Saxon in origin. 6066’s outward physicality deviates from the norm only in an ocular aspect. 6066’s eyes switch between yellow irises with snake-like pupils, and yellow sclera with no visible irises, still with snake-like pupils. Further investigation into SCP-6066 indicates that its eyes are functionally identical to the eyes of a typical snake; color-blind, but equipped with a variety of light receptors, with rods that provide low-light but fuzzy vision, and cones that produce clear images. 

SCP-6066 has a simple tattoo depicting a winding snake below its left ear. Inquiries into the nature of the tattoo have not been met with elucidation by 6066, its response recorded as, “Think it’s a tattoo, do you?” 

SCP-6066 refers to itself as Anthony J. Crowley, preferring specifically to be referred to by its chosen surname. All Foundation staff are instructed to refer to the anomaly only as 6066. SCP-6066 also maintains that it is a demon, and the Serpent of Eden. A request is pending with the 05 Council for corroboration of this claim with SCP-073. 

X-rays reveal that SCP-6066 also has abnormal bone structure, particularly in its spine, missing three vertebrae in the sacral region, two in the lumbar region, and all four in the coccygeal region. Likely because of this abnormality, SCP-6066 has an unusual gait, with pronounced pelvic movement. 

When asked about his anomalous bone structure by Researcher Millar, SCP-6066’s explanation was, “Oh, forgot some back there, did I? Look, you lot’ve just got so many _bones_. It’s hard to keep track of them all.”

SCP-6066 speaks with an English accent, deemed a Received Pronunciation dialect by Researcher Millar. SCP-6066 has proved fluent in many other languages besides English, including German, French, Spanish, Italian, Mandarin Chinese, Tagalog, Russian, Japanese, Zulu, Afrikaans, Latin, Arabic, Hebrew, and Enochian. 

A telomere blood panel indicates SCP-6066 is forty-six years of age. However, radiocarbon dating following a bone biopsy while 6066 was unconscious indicates an age upwards of 6,000 years. 

IQ testing performed on SCP-6066 was originally unsuccessful, with the subject refusing to participate in testing, citing boredom. After coercion with the promise of receiving an item that 6066 greatly coveted, a pair of Valentino sunglasses taken from it upon capture, it agreed to participate in testing. 6066 received a score of 293, higher than any recorded human, likely due to its age and apparent immortality. 

Further observation of SCP-6066 has revealed its ability to transform into a snake resembling _walterinnesia aegyptia_ , known commonly as desert black snakes. Subject maintains ability to communicate verbally during transformation. Researchers have not yet been able to determine how this is possible. 

It is unclear what prompts SCP-6066 to transform, though boredom is a possible explanation. There is also a correlation between D-Class personnel being present and SCP-6066 transforming itself. The corresponding horror of the D-Class personnel seems to amuse SCP-6066.

SCP-6066 also has the ability to manifest wings that exist on a higher plane of reality when not visible. They are swan-like in structure, with a fourteen foot wingspan, entirely black in coloring. 

During preliminary observation prior to being secured by Mobile Task Force Iota-10, 6066 displayed near-limitless reality-bending abilities, including chronokinesis. Enochian warding on its containment chamber stifles its anomalous nature, however it is still capable of summoning its wings into the mortal plane, and shifting into its snake form. A way to limit 6066's manipulation of its physical form is being explored, but has not yet yielded results.

SCP-6066 is unfriendly but typically non-hostile, irritable and impatient in temperament. Per SCP-6066, this is due to its continued containment within Site-19. SCP-6066 is easily distracted and prone to long periods of dissociation. SCP-6066 also displays hyperfixative tendencies, specifically on a being it refers to as “Aziraphale” that it often mentions. 

[AUDIO LOG START]

 **SCP-6066:** You’re all going to regret this when Aziraphale figures out where I am.

 **Researcher Millar:** And who exactly is this Aziraphale?

 **SCP-6066:** An angel.

 **Researcher Millar:** But you told us you’re a demon.

_SCP-6066 gestures vaguely._

**SCP-6066:** Demon, fallen angel, whatever. And none of that even really matters anymore. 

**Researcher Millar:** Why’s that?

 **SCP-6066:** We’re allowed to be what we want to be, now.

 **Researcher Millar:** What do you want to be?

 **SCP-6066:** Out of this bloody hole in the ground!

[AUDIO LOG END]

_Researcher’s Note: SCP-6066 would not continue interview after this point._

* * *

**ADDENDUM 6066-A:**

As of [DATE REDACTED] SCP-6066 has breached containment, and has been re-cataloged as SCP-6066-1, with the anomaly that instigated the containment breach being referred to as SCP-6066-2. Both anomalies have been upgraded to object class keter. MTF Alpha-1 is awaiting 05 Council instructions regarding recontainment. 

Level 1 Amnestic has been administered to all personnel who were on-shift in Sector-03 when SCP-6066-2 appeared.

Prior to receiving Level 1 Amnestic, Researcher Millar provided an account of the containment breach in an interview with Dr. Maxfield.

[AUDIO LOG START]

 **Dr. Maxfield:** Just lay it out for us, Millar. What happened?

 **Researcher Millar:** It was...it was me and [DATA EXPUNGED] watching the feeds. Some D-Class were milling around too. And Crowley wasn’t really doing anything—

 **Dr. Maxfield:** You know better than to call it that.

 **Researcher Millar:** Fine, fine, whatever...6066 wasn’t really doing anything. Just pacing. That’s usually what he does. He paces, talks to himself, sometimes if he wants to annoy us he sings Queen songs at the top of his lungs. Then he just...stopped. In the middle of the containment chamber. And he smiled, and he looked up, and he said, ‘hey angel’. 

**Dr. Maxfield:** And that was when you saw...it?

 **Researcher Millar:** It was Aziraphale. Obviously. Every interview we’ve ever recorded with Crow—I mean, 6066, he mentions him. Told us a million times he’d be coming for him. We never listened. We should have listened. 

**Dr. Maxfield:** Can you describe this Aziraphale?

 **Researcher Millar:** At first, he just looked like a normal guy. Well, maybe not totally normal. Kind of like a...a really metrosexual English professor? Really posh, really proper. But he looked human.

 **Dr. Maxfield:** What did the entity do once it appeared?

 **Researcher Millar:** He said there’d been a misunderstanding, and Crowley wasn’t any kind of threat that needed to be contained, and that he’d be taking him home now. And then, you know, combat agents opened fire on him. Bullets didn’t do anything, just stopped in mid-air and fell to the ground. Then he just kinda sighed, and then...then he…

_Dr. Maxfield gives Researcher Millar time to compose himself._

**Researcher Millar:** I can’t really tell you what it was like. But I feel like it’s burned into the backs of my eyelids. Like I’ll never _not_ see it again. It’s kinda like when you’re on a beach, and you’re staring at the ocean, and you realize just how insignificant you are. Times that by a million. 

**Dr. Maxfield:** What did you see, physically speaking?

 **Researcher Millar:** ...Eyes...I...so many eyes...and wings...it was...so _bright_...I…

_Researcher Millar begins to audibly panic._

**Researcher Millar** : I don’t know why he let me live. I don’t. I don’t. I wish he wouldn’t have.

[AUDIO LOG END]

* * *

**ADDENDUM 6066-B:**

Observation of combat agents, D-Class personnel, and researchers that witnessed the instance of SCP-6066-2 have proved that amnestic intervention is necessary to salvage the minds of Foundation staff. Descriptions of the anomaly they call “Aziraphale” vary wildly, but the psychological trauma is consistent throughout.

No physical harm came to Foundation staff. The containment chamber that held SCP-6066-1 was blown apart entirely, leaving a smoking crater behind but causing no damage outside of the cell’s perimeter. All security footage in Site-19 was down for a period of three minutes after the containment breach. No video evidence of the breach is available. 

—Dr. Ellen Maxfield, MD

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] SCP-6066](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901388) by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies), [elrohir podfic (elrohir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic), [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod), [PhagePods (justaphage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods), [semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic)




End file.
